


Грязь.

by exploratorem



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem
Summary: Горькая кровь на пыльно-белом.
Relationships: Scar/Zolf J. Kimblee





	Грязь.

**Author's Note:**

> Он мутной дымкой на кожу стертую ладоней  
> Ложится, не скрывая плач  
> Ответь мне тот, кто не вкусил запретной воли,  
> Он жертва или мой палач?

— Не стоит.

Ладонь и не задерживается.

— У меня никого не было шесть лет.

— И что?

— Трахать кровавое месиво не так уж приятно.

Сквозь завесу часто-часто бьющих по кафелю капель скрип чужих зубов, резко выдыхаемый воздух можно было принять за смешок. Багровый знал, что ошибался.  
Животного страха не это не убавило.

— Ты это делал?

Кимбли может слышать хруст собственных отончавших костей. Руки сжались на бёдрах с предостерегающей угрозой — словно повод для ярости был реален.

— Если я отвечу положительно, это зачтётся к списку моих грехов?

Встревоженного подозрения в глазах цвета ненависти не избежать.  
Молчание. Капли.  
Багровый мог бы рассмеяться — не только сквозная рана препятствовала.  
Капли.

— Если я скажу, что твой поганый народ приятно только убивать.

Вопрос задыхается в глотке.

Бок пронзает стрелой резкой боли — порывистость движения явно сдерживали, словно из жалости, однако это не помогло. В кожу впились сильнее.

— Сукин сын. 

Губы Кимбли изгибаются в агонии. В ответ он даже не шипит — взамен шипит в сознании горячая кровавая пелена.  
Рана грозила открыться, зрачки сузились в короткую точку, когда руки неосознанно, неосторожно сжались у рваных краёв.

— Лжёшь.

Будто убеждал он только себя. До слуха Багрового не доходило ни внятного звука — бой капель, грозивший в бессознательности стать грохотом пушек из занесённых песком воспоминаний.

Кимбли нашёл силы взглянуть исподлобья, загнано и с жутким отсутствием бледной усмешки.

— Если и взаправду, это не оправдывает тебя... мститель чертов. — хмыкает с проблеском былой заносчивости, что заставляет на долю секунды Шрама насторожиться о скрытом козыре.

Зря.

Какой глупец. Наивность — делить на чёрное и белое, — и красть для себя одеяние светлое.  
В конце всё идут в багровых лужах — жизни отнятые помнишь лишь ты, и они видятся равно погаными.

Глупо ожидать большего от мужчины со смертельной раной и чем-то безнадёжном за душой в тёмной тюремной комнате. Кимбли теряет равновесие, стучит тупо затылком о стену.  
И остаётся в сознании.

— Грязные ишварцы меня не интересуют.

Руки, что потянулись к кровавым каплям на кривых устах, кажутся последним, что суждено увидеть.  
Багровый хмыкает в ледяной темноте, окутавшей зрачки.


End file.
